Talk:Prey
Concerns *Book appearances for many types of prey need to be added/updated *Maybe go more in depth for more significant book mentions (?) *Get rid of the Coming Soon's Progress I have been plugging away, doing research, that sort of thing. It's interesting to try and put together a comprehensive list of things cats would eat that is localized to an area one does not live in it. Adds a whole degree of difficulty. [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 14:59, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :Why does it say This Article is Undergoing Editing? --Rainpaw 02:01, 21 May 2008 (UTC) ::Im not sure.It just says that.I will look to see if the words "dudeman/men" are in any other pages,which might take a while :P.Pages related to this,yeah.--JayfeatherTalk 13:04, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :::It says it's undergoing editing because there are still huge sections that need work. And you do not need to waste time trolling for vandals. Eu and I manually check every edit made to the Wiki. This includes edits you can't see. Trust me. The Sysop team catches vandals. There were just a lot of edits yesterday and I had a 5 hour period where I was at work ;) Unlike normal Eu and I were just running behind. When you do notice vandalism, report it using the "Report Problem" link at the bottom of the article. Eu and I check problem reports frequently. Also fix the vandalism, but reporting the problem helps too. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 15:31, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :::Shouldn't there be what clans eat the type of prey? And if you're going to say no 'cuz more then one clan eats rabbits or something, 'ya can put down that something like this: Rabbits: sfhaksgffdskghfkjg dsgtdjhgfd CLANS THAT EAT IT: -WindClan -ThunderClan (I put gibberish 'cuz I don't know what t says in the rabbits part. =p) --Mistystream 16:38, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Content Drive A content drive has been started on 12 Jan '10. Goal:More detailed summaries, and book mentions need to be filled in.Grayra Scourge • Redtail • Graystripe • Cinderpelt 05:32, January 12, 2010 (UTC) I filled in a coup;le of them, are we filling in ALL book mentions? Also some of the prey (newts) I don't think were ever mentioned in the book.--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 16:51, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Dormice? Do we need a dormice section? I don't recall reading about them, and just mice should do it. TawnySMEASH 22:58, July 13, 2010 (UTC) I remember Dormice being mentioned somewhere in OOTS. Dovepaw told Ivypaw she was sleeping like a dormouse or something like that. -Sunheart- 03:17, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Squirrelflight likes squirrels...? I don't remember which book, but I think I remember Brambleclaw giving Squirrelflight a squirrel because he knew it was her favorite. Should we put that in there when we find the proof? I don't really think we should put it there. Its like saying for each and every single cat (including rogues, loners, and kittypets) they're favorite food/prey is ____. 03:15, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Young squirrel, it said. I just read it today. Roadkill In code of the clans, I remember that some shadowclan cats ate roadkill, which was prey trampled underneath monsters. It was blackened and burnt. Should we put that in? Willowheart1231 01:53, August 17, 2010 (UTC)Willowheart1231 I think we should. 01:56, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Shrews and Doves I remember reading about shrews, but I don't know where... In rising storm, Cloudpaw is mentioned to say that the pigeon was a dove. Should we add that in as well? Willowheart 18:41, September 4, 2010 (UTC)Willowheart1231 Fish Should we add something about the shiny, golden fish that the traveling cats ate on the way to the sun-drown-place? They were only really mentioned that one time, and I think it should be added since, to the cats, they were very strange fish. (goldfish or koi) 16:40, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Yes we should, and the fish are most likely koi. Lightningtooth 19:42, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Lightningtooth Frog Hey, the first box--the frog, seems to be a little messed up--or just not in the same position as the other boxes are. Should I fix this or leave it be? Silverflower ...the flower of the heart 12:09, September 6, 2011 (UTC) toad= poison i'm not an expert, but i know that toads are poisonis (even though i can't spell it). The warts on them are full of poison that will kill smaller animals, adn for the clan cats, probably make them taste HORRIBLE. Even if they pulled the skin off, the horrible taste would have sunken into the skin or soemthing. ShadowClan have weird tastes then...1leafpoollove 13:42, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Woodmice On page 256 of The Sight Hollypaw catches a woodmouse. Should this be added like water voles and water shrews or should it just be added into the mouse section? --Frosted Apple 06:14, September 7, 2011 (UTC) I was looking at some images, and it seems that wood mice are different in appearance then a regular mouse. Actually, there are a few different kinds of mice (golden mouse, deer mouse, wood mouse, ect). But, if it's mentioned by name, I think it should be included. However, I may not be correct though. 07:07, September 7, 2011 (UTC) It should have it's own page because it's difforent than a regular mouse. If it didn't have a seperate page, then it would be like voles and water voles sharing the same page. Lightningtooth 19:50, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Lightningtooth Eggs In Sign of the Moon, it is mentioned that the tribe eats eggs. I think this should be listed, but what section would it go in? Avians? 17:06, October 9, 2011 (UTC) no more thanking? i am very sorry if this belongs on the forums, but i noticed that in the latest books, everytime a cat catches anyhting, they don't usally thank starclan. did that just stop being a part of the code? should we add this to the trivia? DragonStar ✯ power of the dragon! 18:29, January 24, 2012 (UTC) :They may thank StarClan, silently in their head, but, it'd make sense to add that cats aren't seen thanking StarClan for their prey anymore. 18:33, January 24, 2012 (UTC) why does the section for thrush show a robin as an image? Thrush Image Why does the section for Thrush show a robin as the image? Thrushes and robins look different and have their own sections. This needs to be fixed. Chickadee1999 03:27, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Both thrush and robin have images of an American robin. Either robin should have a European robin as its image, or there should be a different species for the thrush image, since there's a distinction between the robins and thrushes regardless of which species is present in the books. -- 02:49, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Toad or frog On the toad heading it says that littlecloud commented that he wouldnt mind eating a toad, but on the frog heading, it says he said he wouldnt mind eating a frog. so which one is it? or is it both. BrackentailLionblaze 13:26, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Frog, if I remember right, and Bracken, please use on your signature. 14:30, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Heron I'm not exactly sure where it would go... They told the one who saved Willow and Greykit that they should've caught it and added it to the fresh-kill pile, implying that it was sometimes eaten... or would it get its own page? 00:51, May 9, 2012 (UTC) I don't think they said that, they said that they never ate it because of how bad it tasted. | |☛Duckspl Category:Signatures|☛Duckspl }} 00:53, May 9, 2012 (UTC) I've Been Thinking ... Are snakes really prey? I mean, the cats have never really eaten them. They're actually scared of them, and Ravenpaw's adder was never eaten either (at least I don't think so). So why are snakes in the prey page? Ripplefrost 02:22, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Jackdaws Since we now have a character called Jackdaw's Cry, should we add it to this list or what? It's a type of crow, though, so it might be listed there. 07:49, January 24, 2013 (UTC) I guess it couldn't hurt to add it there - I mean, they could've caught jackdaws, but they've just not been identified as so in the books. 01:02 Fri Jan 25 I don't think we should add it just based on a name. If we are, we have to add a lot of other animals to the page, such as ducks, geese, stoats, quails, ect. We don't know for sure that they use them as prey. Heck, they might not even know what they are, for all we know he could have been named after another cat who was around jackdaws. So yeah I personally think there's no need, but if we do, it won't be only jackdaws. 01:11, January 25, 2013 (UTC) "Crowfood" or "crow-food"? I did a quick compilation of searches from Google Books of the usages of "crowfood" versus "crow-food", and here are the results: "Crowfood" was used in in O2, O3, O4, O5, O6, NP1, NP2, NP5, PoT1, PoT5, OTS4, and YS. "Crow-food" was used in O1, O3, O5, NP3, NP4, NP5, PoT1, PoT3, PoT5, PoT6, OTS1, OTS2, OTS3, OTS4, OTS5, OTS6, FQ, SD, BP, and HS. Which should take prevalence? Based on pure usage alone, I think it should be "crow-food". Thoughts? Maplewing 17:02, February 27, 2013 (UTC) I'm no smarty-pants with this stuff, but I think we commonly stick with what is used first when it comes to this kind of stuff. Not sure, though. -- (talk) 17:17, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Google books isn't always accurate. I believe both words are used pretty much equally, so I don't think it quite matters which one is used. I see both more than enough times to know it's used both ways. Chickens? Should it be mentioned that Daisy says the fox traps are set because the foxes kill the chickens? (In Sunset, I think). Sky Where The Birds Soar member of the Tribe of Crackling Thunder 00:04, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Sparrows' mention in "Into the Wild" It's said, that "they are his (Firepaw's) favorite animal, and he spends his mornings watching them, wondering what it would be like to catch a sparrow once". And cites on page 25. Sorry, I have a US book only in HTML version, so I couldn't correctly find the page :) But I may swear my eyes, that I have never seen such moment in this book at all...-- Bloody Paul 13:11, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Beetle You should change the picture for beetles... that's clearly a ladybug, and doesn't even match the description! How about this one? Warriorcat1195 (talk) 22:23, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Actually, a ladybug is a type of beetle. 04:15 Mon Feb 8 My Dad explained that to me after I posted this, but before you replied. Warriorcat1195 (talk) 22:06, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Eagles an magpies I think we should make a page about eagles. I know they are used as prey by the Tribe of Rushing Water, but they also prey on cats. Bright Stream and Swoop of Chestnut Hawk were killed by eagles. Magpies The image posted in Prey/magpies is not a magpie! It's a robin-magpie, this is why I changed it Falcon 49 (talk) 23:57, February 7, 2016 (UTC)Falcon 49Falcon 49 (talk) 23:57, February 7, 2016 (UTC) Please, don't get rid of the templates while adding images. Also, while I see why you wanted to change the magpie picture, the eagle picture was fine as it was, and there was no need for it to be changed. 04:15 Mon Feb 8 Yes, the eagle picture was ok, but please change the image of the magpie and the image of the robin, because the robin's image shows the same bird that the trush's image shows (an american robin; american robins aren't really 'robins', they are more related to trushes.) Falcon 49 (talk) 20:43, February 8, 2016 (UTC)Falcon 49Falcon 49 (talk) 20:43, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Okay, fixed it. 23:19 Mon Feb 8 Sparrow image The sparrow image doesn't show a sparrow. May I change it? Falcon 49 (talk) 16:40, February 22, 2016 (UTC)Falcon ??????????????? may. I. know. what. was. wrong. with. the. other. image.???? :There is no need to reupload over a perfectly acceptable image, just because it happens to look slightly different from something you had. The images are fine and don't need to be constantly reuploaded over. Also, please stop complaining when your edits are undone. Ask nicely, and you will usually get an answer. :You didn't understeand my intensions. those two images are identical.'' i-d-e-n-t-i-c-a-l''. all the other images had the names of the animal they show, so I though it would be more appropriate if we put the image "sparrow. jpg" instead of "house sparrow.jpg". That's all. and i have good reasons for complaining, if other peaople undo my edits when there is no need. Falcon 49 (talk) 21:44, May 4, 2016 (UTC) slugs In TS it is mentioned earlier in the book that an apprentice caught a few slugs as prey, and I'm pretty sure they would need an entirely new topic but I'm not sure what to categorize them as (mollusks or gastropods or smth) so??